Pasteles adulterados
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: La señora Hudson está harta de que John y Sherlock no se declaren aquello que sienten, así que el día de Navidad desea hacer de las suyas. Regalo para Mist221B :D Johnlock


**¡Este fic es para Mist221B! Como regalo para el amigo invisible. Espero que te guste y que sea lo que hayas pedido. ¡Felices fiestas!**

* * *

**Pasteles adulterados**

John estaba tendido sobre el sofá, con las manos sobre su estómago y mirando el techo. Escuchaba a Sherlock trastear en la cocina, probablemente estaría haciendo uno de esos tediosos experimentos. Suspiró.

—Toma —dijo Sherlock cinco minutos más tarde.

John abrió un ojo y le observó. Sherlock sujetaba una taza humeante en su mano derecha.

—¿Has hecho té? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—No —respondió Sherlock —. Lo ha subido la señora Hudson. Con unos cuantos pasteles.

—Ya decía yo que no podías ser amable ni en Navidad… —susurró John mientras se incorporaba —. Le daré las gracias cuando la vea —dijo cogiendo la taza.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. Dejó su taza sobre la mesa y fue a por los pasteles que dejó entre ambos. John se inclinó hacia delante para coger el mando pero cuando fue a encender el televisor, Sherlock le quitó el instrumento de las manos y lo lanzó sobre su sillón.

—¡Sherlock! —se quejó.

—No. No pondrás la televisión.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Lo único que te puedes encontrar serán ancianos y niños cantando villancicos a cual peor o películas hablando de lo bonita que es la Navidad. ¿Crees que eso mejorará tu estado de ánimo?

—¿Mi estado de ánimo? —murmuró John.

—Es más que evidente John —dijo Sherlock llevándose uno de esos pasteles a la boca —. De ser un color, deprimirías a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de ti.

—Gracias Sherlock, eso ha sonado muy amable —gruñó John antes de sorber su té.

Sherlock asintió en señal de agradecimiento y tomó un algo de té.

John suspiró cansadamente y probó uno de los pasteles. Estaba buenísimo, como siempre. Tenía un sabor dulzón a fresa y a melocotón. Cerró los ojos y lo saboreó.

—¿Los hizo la Señora Hudson? —preguntó John, Sherlock respondió con un pequeño sonido así que lo interpretó como un sí —. Esta mujer cada día se supera más.

Un rato más tarde, se habían bebido las tazas de té y se habían comido los seis pasteles que la señora Hudson les había subido. Sherlock había apoyado los pies sobre la mesa y John comenzó a leer una de las revistas que Sherlock siempre tenía entre los cojines del sofá.

—Era de esperar que Harry hiciera algo así, ¿de qué te sorprendes?

—Pensé que preferiría pasar la Navidad con su hermano y no con…

—¿Un ligue de hace unas semanas? —acabó Sherlock —. Incluso tú aceptarías eso, estás demasiado desesperado.

John soltó un bufido y centró su vista en uno de los artículos de la revista. Sherlock se levantó, fue hacia su violín y comenzó a tocar un villancico Navideño. Estaba aburrido, sí, pero una parte de él quería que su música animara a John.

O al menos intentarlo.

Cuando apenas llevaba diez minutos tocando, notó que algo extraño le pasaba. Los dedos temblaban sobre el instrumento. Incapaces de sostener las cuerdas para hacer sonar unas notas decentes.

—Joder… —se quejó cuando al tercer intento no pudo mantener el arco y sonó un estruendoso chirrido.

John reía desde su sitio. Aún seguía sujetando la revista aunque su vista estaba enfocada en Sherlock.

—Te has equivocado… —dijo divertido.

Sherlock gruñó molesto, dejó el violín sobre el sillón y se giró. Mareado, se aferró al respaldo. John comenzó a reírse de manera estruendosa. Cuando Sherlock alzó la vista para mirarle, comprobó que John estaba leyendo la revista.

—¿De qué te ríes…? —preguntó Sherlock.

John se mordió el labio divertido.

—¿Nunca te has dado cuenta lo graciosa que es la palabra _celulitis_? —dijo divertido.

Sherlock lo miró sin dar crédito.

—Ce, lu, li, tis —dijo John divertido, y comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

El detective le miró sorprendido, aunque también se echó a reír.

—Estás loco —susurró mientras se acercaba a John.

—Habló, el que tiene una calavera sobre la chimenea… —susurró el médico.

Sherlock se sentó en el sofá y se dejó caer a uno de los lados para poner la cabeza sobre los muslos de John.

—Aun así soy más inteligente que tú —comentó mientras se ponía bocarriba.

—No vuelvas a ese tema —comentó John aparando un poco la revista para que Sherlock pudiera estar mejor —. Tienes la misma inteligencia emocional que un mosquito.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de comenzar a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—¿En serio John?¿Me comparas con un insecto tan repulsivo? —preguntó Sherlock.

—¡Oye! Ese insecto repulsivo lleva mi sangre —se quejó John muy serio.

Las carcajadas fueron más fuertes que antes. Los ojos de Sherlock se llenaron de lágrimas de la misma risa y el estómago comenzó a dolerle.

—Dios… —dijo John entre carcajadas mientras se frotaba un ojo —. Siento como si estuviera colocado…

—Estamos colocados —reafirmó Sherlock.

John rió.

—¿En serio?¿Y en que te basas para afirmar eso? —preguntó John divertido.

Sherlock se levantó de golpe, se quedó al lado de John en cuclillas y acercó su rostro a su oído.

—Lo noto en el aire —susurró —. Me siento como si hubiera marihuana en el aire —le dijo.

—Ah… —se quejó John y le apartó dándole un pequeño empujón —. Me haces cosquillas.

Las mejillas de John se ruborizaron, aunque este pareció no darle ninguna importancia. Es más. Sherlock supuso que no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas John? —preguntó Sherlock divertido.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —respondió el médico mientras sonreía.

—Creo que te pone nervioso que esté tan cerca de ti —dijo el detective divertido.

—Incorrecto —dijo John divertido.

—Ah, ¿sí? Dímelo tú a ver…

—Oh no, prefiero que lo averigües —dijo John con una sonrisita de satisfacción en el rostro. Cerró la revista y la mantuvo en su regazo.

Sherlock le miró unos minutos. Su mente, en esos momentos no estaba trabajando. De ser calificada como una imagen física sería alguien jugando al frontón con un balón de playa.

Se sentó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos. John se rió.

—¡Veo que te has quedado atascado Sherlock! —dijo animado.

—Puede, pero sé cómo robar el banco de Inglaterra —dijo Sherlock.

John alzó la cabeza y le observó.

—Soy todo orejas —le dijo antes de reírse a carcajada limpia.

Sherlock solo pudo continuarle la risa, cuando se calmó se subió a la mesa y se puso delante de él.

—Está todo pensado. Nos disfrazamos de cucarachas y entramos por la puerta trasera —le dijo muy serio, y John lo miraba expectante muy metido en la conversación —. Una vez dentro, no tendremos ningún problema ninguno para llegar a la cámara acorazada.

—¿Y has pensado como entraremos en ella genio?

—¡John presta atención! ¡Seremos cucarachas! Entraremos por la rendija que tenga la cámara.

John le miró muy serio, luego chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó —. Discúlpame. Continúa.

Sherlock asintió, se sentó frente a él en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Una vez dentro, cogeremos el dinero que podamos. Recuerda, somos cucarachas y no podemos cargar demasiado, pero yo creo que con seis u ocho viajes podremos vivir tranquilos durante dos años o más.

—¿Has pensado como le explicaremos a la Señora Hudson o a tu hermano nuestra alta adquisición económica? —preguntó John en un murmullo.

—¡Obvio! Le diremos que estamos cultivando miel casera —respondió Sherlock agitando las manos.

—¿Y no se extrañaran de que no haya abejas?

—Compraremos abejas.

—¿Y dónde las guardaremos?

—En mi habitación como es obvio —dijo Sherlock muy serio.

—¿Y dónde dormirás tú?

Sherlock se quedó callado.

—¡Siempre he pensado que la bañera es un lugar muy confortable! —dijo en su defensa.

—Abriré el grifo del agua fría cuando estés dormido.

—Estarás muerto —le dijo Sherlock con tranquilidad.

—Inténtalo —le susurró John con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sherlock hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia. John se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, luego no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Cucarachas? ¿En serio? —preguntó John confundido.

Sherlock se movió para sentarse al lado de John.

—Estoy drogado, puedo decir lo que quiera… —respondió el detective.

—¿Drogado? ¿No hemos hablado de eso antes…?

—Ni lo sé, ni me importa. Pero tengo que informarte, querido doctor, que tú también estás drogado —susurró.

John se rió más fuerte, apoyó la mano en el muslo de Sherlock y lo apretó.

—No digas eso coño… ¡No es justo!

—Si es la verdad… —rió Sherlock y dirigió la vista hacia la mano —. Me estás tocando el muslo —informó.

John rió.

—Es algo evidente Sherlock, ¿te molesta? —preguntó.

El detective miró la mano unos segundos y negó con la cabeza. No le molestaba, es más… Le hacía sentir bien. Un calor agradable comenzó a extenderse a partir de ese agarre. Sherlock sonrió.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas cuando estoy cerca de ti? —preguntó Sherlock.

A John se le apagó la risa, comenzó a masajear nerviosamente el muslo de Sherlock.

—Es… Raro —susurró —. No crea que tenga explicación…

—Te equivocas John, siempre hay una explicación para todo —dijo Sherlock apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Te puedo confesar algo? —pidió Sherlock.

—Adelante —susurró John que aún masajeaba el muslo de Sherlock.

—Te observo cuando duermes.

John hizo un sonido parecido al de una pequeña tos.

—No es ninguna confesión —susurró John —. Lo sé.

—¿Lo sa…?

—Sherlock —le cortó John —. He estado en el ejército. Me despierto con cualquier ruido, es costumbre. Por sigiloso que sea. Y aunque apenas hagas ruido, respiras. Y eso es más que suficiente…

—Ah… Entonces, déjame confesarte otra cosa —pidió.

—Dime.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti —murmuró Sherlock.

John paró de masajearle el muslo y apartó la mano. El detective abrió los ojos y le miró. John le observaba, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me lo imaginaba —le dijo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sherlock aturdido.

—Porque ningún amigo observaría a otro mientras duerme si no estuviera enamorado de él.

El silencio los absorbió largos minutos y por un momento parecía que solo existieran ellos.

—¿Y qué dices al respecto? —susurró Sherlock.

John sonrió.

—Que yo también te observo mientras duermes —le dijo.

Sherlock rió y se inclinó sobre John para besarle.

No fue un beso perfecto y fue evidente la inexperiencia del detective al respecto, pero John no se quejó. Estaba tan feliz que nada podría fastidiarle ese momento. El que era su mejor amigo (y su amor platónico) se había declarado y pese a que estaban drogados, pues John ya se había dado cuenta dado que había probado la marihuana cuando iba a la universidad, se iban a acordar de lo sucedido.

Y por supuesto Sherlock jamás sería su amigo. Sería algo más.

Cuando se separaron del beso, las mejillas de Sherlock estaban sonrojadas. Cosa que hizo que John se riera.

—Creo que la señora Hudson le echó marihuana a los pasteles —informó John.

Sherlock se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y le agarró una mano a John.

—Es evidente.

John le dio un apretón divertido y sonrió. No volvieron a besarse en el resto de la noche, pero crearon una estupenda táctica militar de cómo podrían conquistar España entrando por Gibraltar.


End file.
